The Secret of the Apples
by Omega Dragonslayer
Summary: The Apple of Eden was acting strange during the last session in the Animus, and now Ezio is surrounded by the Mane 6.  Also Ezio's off character. Will fix eventually.
1. The Rainbow Apple

**Due to my not-as-extensive-as-it-should-be research, and the internet being down for the weekend, I made this, my first story ever. I'm probably off a bit, no internet and all, so tell me so I can fix it. **

**This was meant to be placed during Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood.**

Cp 1

Hi. My name is Desmond Miles. I was born with a gift, and this gift is also a curse. This gift is called eagle sense, which increases all of my 5 senses above that of normal humans. It also means that I was captured by templars and taken to be put in a machine called the Animus. After I escaped from the templars with my friend, I was taken to another Animus, made by my friends group, the assassins, in order to increase my skills and relive my ancestors memories to find the 6th apple of Eden, an orb that can let you control another's mind. Recently though, I started to see strange things.

So far its been 3 days since these things showed up, and during my previous Animus session, something went terribly wrong. I was reliving the assassin Ezio Auditore's memories, and as soon as he left the Apple in the vault. It turned different colors than its original gold, acquiring a Rainbow hue.

Ezio's story

"What the hell? What is going on with the apple?" shouted Ezio as he ran towards it. The closer he got to the apple, the more he heard a child's giggle. He ignored it and when he reached the apple, it let out a shockwave, paralyzing him. The laughter grew stronger and forced him to reach his hand out and grab the Apple. "What is this?" yelled Ezio as the Apple drew him in and then he felt himself going cold. After a few seconds, he was gone.

**Sorry it was short. The next will be longer.**


	2. Sweet Apple Acres

Cp 2

Ezio woke up with a jolt. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was in a forest. "Ah, my head. Where am I? Where is the Apple?" He looked around and when his headache was gone, he was able to focus better. "This is no ordinary forest, all of the trees are apple trees! And this world, it reminds me of the Apple's energy, I just don't know how exactly." He still felt incredibly dazed, and had a hard time standing up.

He stopped when he heard a little girls voice say, "The light came from over here Applejack!"

"Slow down Applebloom! Yer going too fast!" said, who Ezio assumed was, Applejack.

When the two girls came around the corner, Ezio was just getting up, brushing off leaves and swaying as though he was drunk. When Applebloom saw him get up, she got scared and hid behind Applejack, peering out from behind her.

"Who are you?" asked Applejack, angrily. When she got a good look at Ezio, she backed off and said, "What are you, why are you here?"

Ezio could detect a hint of fear in her voice, but she even more so angry after she realized that he was a monster to her. "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." just now turning around and seeing what they were. "The hell?" he shouted, jumping back after seeing multiple candy colored ponies. "I can ask you the same questions." he retorted, trying to regain his demeanor and intimidate her at the same time.

It didn't work. Applejack turned around, prepared to buck him, quicker than he could follow, but stumbled on a rock on the ground and aimed to the left of where she wanted. Ezio dodged the attack and Applebloom ran to get help.

Applejack shied away and then tackled him, breaking his concentration and knocking him out as he hit his head on a tree.

He awoke tied to a pole in a barn with his weapons removed. He could hear voices talking about something, he paid attention and he heard Applejack say, "I don't know Twilight, this creature is a mystery to me."

He knew that they were talking about him. He heard a noise coming from outside, a blade being drawn from a sheathe, but different. Then he gasped, "They have my blades!" he said to himself.

"And what about these Applejack? I've never seen anything like them in Ponyville. I want to take these back to my library, and take them apart, to see how they work, they're highly advanced." said Twilight, referring to the hidden blades.

"Hey! Don't break my blades!" yelled Ezio, who's ropes he had undone just before hearing that. This scared the two and they ran in just as he jumped towards them. He felt a headrush, knocking him off balance, and Applejack took this moment to kick him in the gut. He slid back, holding his gut, and Twilight used her magic to levitate him and hold him there.

"Alright talk!" said Applejack. "Who are you, where do you come from, and why did you attack me? And most importantly, what are you?"

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, I came from Italy, I wasn't thinking properly at the time. I am a human." Then he remembered about the Apple, "Are you illusions from the Apple?"

"Human? Apple?" asked Twilight, shocked.

"The Apple is a great and powerful artifact where I come from, many have tried to use it to control and twist peoples minds, but I sealed it in a secret location so nobody could use it for evil again."

"He's lying Twilight, there's tons of apples here, and they've never tried to control my mind! He is bad, that 'not thinking properly' stuff wont work on me!" said Applejack remembering the fight with him.

"No Applejack, he's not lying, this man is telling the truth." Twilight said, as she let him go. "He is a good person, the Apple messed with his mind."

"Thank you, Twilight was it? Wait, I can't be affected by the apple in normal circumstances, this world must be different then mine, do you know something that I don't know?" he asked Twilight.

Twilight looked away and said, "During my studies, I did come across 6 artifacts that were called 'Apples.' they were indeed powerful artifacts Applejack, and the fact that you were controlled by the apple in this world was because this world had a seventh apple, and it was shattered, leaving the air with particles of it."

Then Applejack said, "So what now, what do we do with the guy that attacked me?"

Ezio sat down, looked at Applejack and said, "I'm sorry Applejack. Are you ok?" saddened at what he has done.

This shocked Applejack, and after a moment, she said, "Oh, alright sugercube, I forgive you." Then she went up to him and sat next to him.


	3. Pegasus

Cp 3

Ezio leaned forward, resting on his knees and said, "Where are my blades?"

Applejack was shocked and said, "Why do you need them?"

"They are mine and mine alone. Please, don't be worried, I need to know that they are not broken, it would seem that at least until I find the apple, I will be stuck here, and if my blades break, Leonardo can't come here to fix it."

"Who's that?" asked Twilight.

"He is the greatest inventor of his time, and a personal friend of mine." replied Ezio, sadly.

"I know Ezio! We'll help you find the Apple!." said Applejack.

"That would be great, but I prefer to do this alone."

"Why?"

"I lost the Apple on my own, and I need to find it on my own."

"Let us help!" pleaded Twilight, "It will be a great learning opportunity for both of us."

"Alright!" said Ezio happily, "if you insist, there's no stopping you 2 ponies is there?" Then he laughed.

"Guess not." laughed Applejack, "By the way, what does this artifact look like? If we're going to look for something, we might as well know what we're looking for."

Ezio said, "It is either a golden orb about the size of, well, an apple, or it will be colored…" Then he stopped as he heard whistling outside the barn, and what he saw was something rainbow colored go past the crack between the doors. He stood up and the ponies were confused about what he was doing. He opened the door and walked out and saw a blue Pegasus with a rainbow tail as she walked away towards Applejack's house. "It will be colored like that." he finished, pointing at her mane.

The ponies walked out to look at what he was pointing and he said, "Rainbow colored."

The ponies broke out into laughter and the pegasus turned around when she heard the laughing. Ezio dived back into the barn before she could see him.

"Hi Twilight! Hey Applejack!" she said happily.

"Hi Rainbow Dash!" they said in unison.

"What are you doing in the barn Ezio?" asked Applejack.

"The last time I met a pony, I ended up tied to a pole in a barn, I want to avoid unnecessary conflict." said Ezio.

Applejack giggled and said, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Don't worry, its our friend Rainbow Dash, she's safe."

Ezio stepped out of the barn and heard Rainbow Dash scream, "AHH! Monster!" and as soon as he heard that he saw her speed towards him. He readied himself and when she got within arms reach, he grabbed her hooves and tossed her into the air.

"I thought you said it was safe." he said, looking at Applejack.

"Sorry Ezio." Then she turned to Rainbow Dash and yelled, "Stop!" and she stopped mid-tackle.

"Who is this, Applejack?" Rainbow asked, puzzled.

Applejack said, "This guy is safe Rainbow, he's not gonna hurt ya. His name is…"

"My name is Ezio, Ezio Auditore," he finished. He held out his hand so they could shake.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" she happily said, and took his hand to shake it.

"The fastest flyer? That's quite a boast." he said.

"Is that a challenge?" she said playfully.

"Maybe it is, I for one would like to see your skills."

"You see all of the clouds in the sky?" He saw them, there was so many clouds that it would've rained if they were any darker. "I bet I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat."

"Prove it." he challenged, the same way as Twilight had. (Who was nowhere to be seen, probably off to her house)

Rainbow didn't waste any time and moved the clouds into one corner of the sky as quick as she could and gave it one mighty kick and it the clouds disappeared, all in under ten seconds.

"As I said, ten seconds flat." she said, admiring Applejack and Ezio's awestruck faces.

"I must say Rainbow, that is the fastest I have seen anybody move in my life. Where I come from, not many people are faster then me, but you are faster still." said Ezio.

"I told you I was fast! Wait what? Where do you come from Ezio?" she asked.

"I came from Italy, but I don't even know if I'm in the same reality as it anymore." he said.

Before Rainbow could ask any more questions, they heard a voice yelling, "LOOK OUT!" and before Ezio could look at where it came from, a grey pegasus with a yellow mane crashed into him and sent him sliding back. "Thanks for catching me!" said the pegasus. "I have a letter for you, Ezio."

"A letter? Who would send me mail, and how did they know that I was here? And how did you know my name?" he asked her.

She patted his head and said, "I know because I know." When she touched his head, he felt something familiar, but he didn't know why. Then she flew away.

"Who was she, Applejack?" Ezio asked.

"It's Derpy Hooves, the most reliable mailmare in the world. She is also one of the greatest mysteries in all of this land." she replied.

"And the eyes?"

"They're fine, just don't mention them around her a lot, she gets suspicious."

"It's just that, when she patted me, I felt something strange, like I knew her already."

"As I said, mystery."


	4. Pinkie Pie

Cp 4

"What did she give you Ezio?" asked Rainbow.

"A letter, Oh, it's from Twilight, why would Twilight send me a letter?" he said, "It says that we should come to her house."

"Alright, lets head to Twilight's!" said Rainbow, "Follow us Ezio."

"Sure thing." he replied, and they started to walk to Twilight's house.

On the way to town, he noticed that the ponies that lived there were giving him strange looks. He stopped just outside of the town.

"What's up Ezio? Why are you stopping?" asked Rainbow.

"The residents in this world don't seem all to happy to see me. I want to stay out of sight. I will follow you on my own route. Keep going to Twilight's, I'll catch up." he said, moving towards the side of a house.

"Are you sure Ezio? How are you going to get there without being seen?" asked Applejack.

Ezio replied by climbing the wall and hopping to another roof, "Does that answer your question?" he asked smugly.

Applejack smiled and said, "Guess it does, don't get caught. See ya there!" and started walking to Twilight's.

Ezio followed them on the rooftops, keeping a low profile and moving under the cover of the night. He then saw a problem. Applejack and Rainbow were moving into a crowded area and he couldn't get over to the next rooftop. He then saw a way to get around it, where the road was narrower, towards a building with a large cupcake on it. When he got to the building, out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink blur, closing in on him. He couldn't see what it was and by the time he landed on the building, it stopped in front of him.

"What are you doing?" it asked.

Ezio was surprised by this and lost his footing, falling to the ground behind a bush. Luckily, nopony saw him, and he let out a sigh of relief. The pink pony was not in front of him talking rapidly.

"Ohmygosh! Areyouok? Whoareyou? Whatwereyoudoing?" she asked in rapid succession.

Ezio put his hand over her mouth and said, "Sh! I'm trying to be discrete, but I guess that failed, and I'm alright, thank you for asking. But if you want to talk to me, you'll have to be slower and quieter, ok?"

The pink pony nodded and repeated her questions.

"My name is Ezio, Ezio Auditore, and I was trying to get to Twilight's house without being seen. May I…" Ezio said, cut off by the pony.

"Your going to Twilight's? I can take you there!" the pink pony happily whispered loudly.

"You can? That's great, I lost my way. But can you do this in secrecy?" he asked

"Of course silly! Grab my mane!" said the pony, jumping for joy.

As soon as Ezio grabbed her poofy mane, he was in Twilight's house and saw Twilight and two other ponies that he didn't recognize, but he didn't see Rainbow or Applejack yet.

"Where are Applejack and Rainbow Dash?" he asked, startling the ponies, one of which fainted, and a goat could be heard.

"Who? What? Where?" said the white pony, looking behind her, "What is that?" she yelled.

"That's a human, Rarity." said Twilight.

"No not that! Those rags that he is wearing! They're dirty and stained red! And they're covered with hay!" Rarity replied, walking towards Ezio with a look of disgust on her face.

"They're not that bad!" he said, then he looked down at his assassin robes and said, "Alright, maybe they are that bad." Then he chuckled.

Then the yellow pony with the pink mane recovered and said, "Who are you? Why are you here?" as fearful as one could be, looking at a monster.

"Fluttershy, its ok! This is the person that I told you about, he's not going to hurt you." said Twilight.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Twilight said, "Sonofa- this is a library, come in! Too many people knock on the library doors." said Twilight angrily.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked through the door and when they saw Ezio, they were shocked and Rainbow said, "How did you get here before us Ezio? You didn't even know where this place was a few minutes ago!"

"This nice lady took me here, although I don't know how she did it." he said to Rainbow.

"Well, that's Pinkie for ya." said Applejack.

"Now that were all here, I would like to get acquainted better. Introduce yourself to my friends Ezio." said Twilight.

Ezio turned to the white pony and the yellow pony and said, "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." he said, giving a slight bow. "May I ask what your names are?" He gestured towards the pink pony as well.

"My name is Rarity! I own the Carousel Boutique, the finest dress store in Ponyville!" said the white pony.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" said the pink pony, hopping about frantically.

"I'm… Fluttershy." said the yellow pony, shyly, and almost inaudible, but Ezio, with his enhanced senses, heard it.

"Now that that's out of the way, I would like to hear your story, and how you got here, Ezio." said Twilight, magicing a notebook with her horn, ready to take notes.


	5. The Alicorn with the Humans

Cp 5

Desmond's story

"What the hell was that?" Desmond said angrily, after he stood up from being in the Animus.

"Desmond calm down, nothing should've done this to you, we were monitoring your session and it was perfectly normal." said Lucy, Desmond's friend that helped him escape Abstergo.

"You call that normal?" Desmond yelled, furious that they thought that what he saw was normal.

"Desmond, all we saw was Ezio going into the vault, leaving the apple there and walking out. That's it, what did you see?" asked Shaun, one of Lucy's assassin friends.

"It was ponies, cell shaded, 3 foot high, candy colored, talking ponies!" he said, confused.

"What the FUCK!" yelled Rebecca, another of Lucy's assassin friends. "Ponies? The fuck are they doing there?"

"I think it has something to do with these things I see when I use my eagle vision. Hold on a bit." Desmond said, calming down. He activated his eagle vision, and he saw Twilight, walking away. "I knew it, I knew that I should've rested instead of going back in that fucking machine."

He started following Twilight and it took him up the stairs and out of the rundown villa.

"Desmond! Where the hell are you going?" Lucy yelled after him.

"Leave me alone! I want to do this by myself!" he yelled back.

"Alright, but just be back in ten minutes." said Lucy through the listening device on his ear.

Desmond followed Twilight and she took her down the stairs, past the truck, and out of the city area. He saw Twilight point at something and stopped moving. Desmond looked to where she was pointing and saw a flower. It was a blue flower, but unlike any he has ever seen. He reached down and picked it and Twilight walked back to the villa and back down the stairs. He showed the flower to Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun, and they were as clueless as he was. Then Desmond started to feel tired and collapsed in the middle of the sanctuary that they were in.

He woke up in a bed and felt odd. He tried to get up, but couldn't seem to correctly use his legs or arms, they felt alien to him. When the others saw him try to get up, they rushed over to him, then they all screamed.

"What the fuck happened to Desmond?" he could hear Shaun say.

"Desmond looks crazy" said Rebecca.

"Desmond, are you feeling ok?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know." he said, managing to get up, but as soon as he tried to stand up, he fell over and landed with a clopping sound. "Clop? That doesn't sound good." Then he opened his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hey Desmond? You remember those visions of ponies you saw?" Lucy said, poorly concealing a laugh.

Then Shaun and Rebecca started to laugh, and Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny guys, laugh it up. Fuck." said Desmond, humiliated.

After a while they stopped laughing and, holding back chuckles, tried to fix the problem with Desmond.

"Sorry Desmond, but it was so god damn funny, you were turned into a pony! A cell shaded, 3 foot high, candy colored, talking pony!" said Rebecca, laughing.

It was true, he was a pony, but he differed slightly, he had a white coat, black mane, wings AND a horn. On his flank was the assassin insignia, and he wore a hidden blade on his hoof. He noticed this and tried to use it. He didn't activate it manually, it seemed to be activated by his will. He held up his hoof and examined his hidden blade. There wasn't any difference in it, from his hidden blade that was given to him, except that it was white, like his coat.

"All happiness aside, I haven't seen a pony like this before. I've seen unicorns, and pegasi, but I haven't seen an alicorn yet. Hmmm, maybe there's a way to return me to normal in the Animus. Rebecca! Stop laughing! I want to go back in to the Animus." said Desmond.

"Are you sure that you can properly use it Desmond? You are a pony after all." She replied.

"Shut up."


	6. Ezio's Story

Ezio's story

"Are you sure you want to here this story Twilight?" she nodded, "Well alright, but I'm warning you, this is gruesome." said Ezio, unsure if he could tell it to these ponies.

"What do you mean gruesome?" asked applejack.

"You know those blades that you found on me?" she nodded, "Those blades have been used to kill countless people."

Then all of the ponies gasped, and Fluttershy fainted again.

"You've killed people?" said Rainbow Dash, fearfully.

"Yes, and I am sorry to have upset you, but would you still like to hear my story?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" said everypony at the same time.

"Alright, I will start from the beginning." said Ezio, briefly describing the events that have taken place from before his father and brothers were hung from the gallows for a crime they didn't commit, to his recent battle with Cesare Borgia. Then he told them of the vault and how the apple turned from a gold to a rainbow color. The story took over an hour to tell and when he finished he said, "And that's my story, but not all of it, some things are better left unsaid, and others are irrelevant."

The ponies were a mixture of dumbfounded and awestruck. Finally, Rainbow Dash broke the silence and said, "That… was… the most… AMAZING story that I have ever heard in my entire life!"

"Wow Ezio, that was, unexpected." said Twilight.

"And i guess it explains the red stains on your cloak then." said Rarity.

"And most importantly, it explains why you are here." said Applejack, happy to know.

"That was… nice" said Fluttershy, timidly.

"WOW! This calls for a super-giant-mega party!" said Pinkie, hopping everywhere rapidly.

"What?" asked Ezio.

"Don't mind her Ezio, she's just being Pinkie." said Twilight.

"So can I have my blades back now, Twilight?" asked Ezio, because he felt like he was missing a part of himself.

"Sorry Ezio, I know how much you want them, but after hearing about what you did with them, I can't give them back to you now." said Twilight, looking down.

"I understand." he said with a hint of anger. "What do we do now everypony? Wait, what did I just say? Hmm, it seems natural here."

"I'm going to send a letter to the princess and ask for her advice. Meanwhile, we need to find you a place to sleep, Ezio." Then she heard a growl, "And apparently a place to eat." Then she laughed.

"Well he can stay at my place Twilight, I don't have a problem with it, and I'm sure my family won't either. And I have some apples he can eat." said Applejack.

"Alright, then it's settled, Ezio, you go with Applejack." said Twilight.

After Applejack left, Twilight called out to Ezio, "Oh! Ezio, try not to get into any more fights with Applejack!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" he said happily as he left.

When they got to the farm, Applejack told Ezio to stay outside for a bit, and came back with a blanket and pillow for him to use, and an apple so he won't fall asleep hungry.

"Thank you Applejack. Goodnight." said Ezio as he headed into the barn.

"Night Ezio!" she replied.

Ezio found a comfy place to lay in the barn and sat down while he ate his apple, "I hope tomorrow will be better than today, I can't be falling off buildings anymore." Then he chuckled to himself and fell asleep.


	7. Knowlage

Cp 7

When Ezio woke up, he heard giggling, but thought nothing of it and stood up. He stretched and then remembered that he was still in Ponyville. "That's right, so it wasn't a dream." he said to himself.

He stepped foreword a few steps and a few seconds later, he was in a net in the air hanging off of the rafters.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! Monster hunters!" He heard three children say. Then he saw three fillies step out from behind a hay bale.

"We got him girls!" said an orange pegasus.

"We sure did Scootaloo!" said a white unicorn.

"Wait a minute, Sweetie Bell, he seems familiar." said Applebloom.

"What is this? Wait a minute, I've seen you before." Ezio said to Applebloom, "You're that filly that was with Applejack when I first got here."

The three girls ran off screaming and Ezio managed to get out of the net by loosening a few knots and falling to the ground with a thud. "Alright, I'm awake, what should I do?" Ezio thought aloud to himself. He walked out of the barn and saw Applejack kicking some trees so that the apples fell into the buckets. He decided to go talk to her. Then he saw the three fillies come back with a large red pony with an orange mane.

"So you're the one that attacked my sister?" he asked, angrily. Ezio tried to say something, but the pony had already reared up on its front legs and was about to kick Ezio. Ezio dodged and grabbed one of his legs and used the force of the kick against him, pulling him off of his forelegs and throwing him inside the barn, trying his best not to hurt him.

The three fillies ran towards Applejack and told her to go help Big Macintosh. She quickly ran over to see that Big Macintosh was attacking Ezio.

"Big Macintosh! Stop!" she yelled and he stopped inches away from kicking Ezio's head.

"But sis! He attacked you!" he said, leering at Ezio while he backed away.

"Yes he did, but he didn't mean to, he wasn't in his right mind." she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Big Mac.

"It's hard to explain, but he was being controlled. It wasn't his fault, leave him alone." she said, ending the matter.

"Thank you Applejack, it's hard fighting without hurting my opponent, I don't know if I could've done it much longer." said Ezio, relived.

"Alright, if my sister trusts you, then I trust you." said Big Mac, returning to his calm demeanor. "But if I'm going to trust you, I need to know your name."

"I am Ezio Auditore, and your name?" said Ezio.

"I'm Big Macintosh." he replied.

"Now that that's out of the way, I need to find some food." said Ezio, stomach growling.

"Have an apple." said Applejack, tossing him an apple. "There's more, well, everywhere I guess! Just grab an apple or two from the trees when your hungry."

"Thank you, Applejack." said Ezio, taking a bite, "I'm going to head to Twilight's and see if I can learn more about this world. See ya later Applejack. Well met Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup." he replied as Ezio walked towards the town.

Ezio walked on the trail back to the town, and decided that it would be best if he wasn't seen, just like the previous day. He made sure that he was not seen, and ran up a wall and jumped on the roof. He remembered the route back from going to Applejack's farm. He crouched low and activated his eagle sense, so he could see the paths of the ponies that might see him on his way there. He made it to the house and, remembering that Twilight didn't like it when people knocked on the door, slipped into the window of the first floor, so he wouldn't be seen using the front door.

"Twilight? Are you here" he called.

"Ezio? Is that you? Where did you come from?" asked Twilight, shocked.

"I came in through the window, so I wouldn't be seen."

"Why don't you want to be seen?"

"I don't want to scare anypony. If they see me, they might freak out, and I can't have that."

"That makes sense."

"Do you have any books about this world, if I'm going to stay here, I want to know more about it."

"What kinds of books?"

"Geography, history, mannerisms, anything that will help me live here, I don't think that it will take even less than a month to find the Apple."

"Alright, hold on a minute. Spike!" she yelled. "I need some help."

"What's up Twilight?" Spike asked. "Whoa! What is that?" seeing Ezio.

"Oh darn it! I forgot to wake Spike when you first got here, Ezio." said Twilight unhappily. "Spike get over here, I'm going to show you who he is with a memory spell, ok?" Then her horn started to glow and she touched Spike's forehead with it, using a memory spell to show him her memories of Ezio.

"Whoa, that's freaky. Ok Ezio, you wanted books? I think that I know what you want, give me a second, I'll be right back." said Spike, going through some bookshelves.

"Twilight, what was that?" asked Ezio, referring to the magic.

"Unicorns can use magic Ezio, just like pegasi can fly, and earth ponies are athletic. We all have our own special talents. There are only two known exceptions, the princesses, they're alicorns, meaning that they possess both a horn and wings."

"You have mentioned these princesses before, tell me more about them." requested Ezio.

"Don't worry Ezio, if you want to know more about this world, you will see them in the books you are going to read, no need to hear it twice." she said.

Just then Spike came back with a large stack of books, panting from the effort, and set them down in front of Ezio, saying, "these are all the books that you will need Ezio, and my name is Spike, nice to meet you." Then he held out his claw.

Ezio took his claw and shook it saying, "Well met Spike, thank you for the books."


	8. The Mysterious Assassin Cloak

There was only four books in the stack, but Ezio could tell that they were all he was going to need.

"Alright, this may take awhile." said Ezio, "I'd better get started. Is there a place where I can read these?"

Before Twilight could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" said Twilight, suppressing her anger.

Then Rarity came in the library and said, "There you are Ezio! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked.

"So I can make you some new clothes of course!" she replied, happily.

"Well thank you for your offer Rarity, but I don't need any new clothes. My cloak is just fine."

"Please Ezio? I'll even clean your cloak for you, it is very dirty after all." she said.

"If you insist, then I'll come along." He said, following Rarity outside the library.

"What are you doing Ezio?" asked Rarity as he walked towards a wall.

"I do not wish to be seen, so I move on the rooftops."

"Why don't you want to be seen?"

"It may cause a commotion, I can't have that. I don't want to scare anypony while I am here." said Ezio, climbing the wall and crouching low, "Lead the way Rarity."

"Alright, just try to keep up."

They arrived at the Carousel Boutique and Ezio gave his cloak to Rarity and said, "Just clean it, ok? I don't want it altered."

"Don't worry about that, Ezio." she said, taking his cloak to wash. "Now, I need to measure you for new clothes." Then she took out some measuring tape and measured him.

After she was done, she started to draw up some ideas while Ezio waited for his clothes to be done. Then he fell asleep.

He was woken by a tap on the shoulder. "Ezio get up, your cloak is clean and I've made another outfit for you." said Rarity proudly.

"I've got to stop falling asleep when others are working for me, first with Leonardo, and now you." he said with a chuckle.

He got up and saw three outfits. The first he saw was his assassin cloak, cleaner than it had ever been. The second was formal attire for a regal and elegant party. The third he was having some trouble making out.

"Rarity, what is that one?" he asked.

"I have had too many ponies come here and ask for something to wear during the Grand Galloping Gala, a regal and sophisticated party that the princesses have every year. it's about a week from now and…"

"No, not that. I'm taking about the third outfit."

"Third outfit? But there isn't a third outfit." she said, spinning around, "How did this get here? I don't think that I made it."

"If it is in your shop, I think that you did make it. But if you say you didn't, why is it here?"

"I'm sure I did make it." she said, looking over it, "but I can't remember making it."

"That's odd." said Ezio, looking over it again, "This wasn't made for me, this was made with a pony in mind." Then he stared at it, "This is an assassin cloak."

"Now that you mention it, it is a pony outfit and it does look like your cloak. But there are holes in it where wings would go and a hole where a horn would go. Only an alicorn would need both of those, and it looks like I stitched around the holes, so they should be there." she said, with a look of shock on her face.

"An alicorn, like the princesses?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"I don't see your princesses wearing an assassin cloak anytime soon, so who was it made for, and better yet, why cant you remember making it?" he asked, stumped.

"What should we do with this?" asked Rarity.

Just then there was a knock on the door.


	9. Cesare

Cp 9

"Could you get that Ezio?" asked Rarity.

He answered the door and it was Twilight. "Hi Ezio. Hi Rarity."

"Twilight! To what do I owe this surprise to?" asked Rarity.

"I got a letter from the princess!" said Twilight happily. "It says that she wants to see us and will send a carriage to pick us up when we are ready."

"How about tomorrow Twilight? There's something that I wanted to do here first. And why does she want to see us?" asked Ezio.

"I don't know, but she usually doesn't call for us so it must be important, I'm going to tell Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. I already got Fluttershy so you two will need to tell Applejack." said Twilight, exiting Rarity's shop.

"Alright Rarity, we better go tell Applejack." said Ezio.

Then they walked out of the shop and made their way to Sweet Apple Acres. They told Applejack and then went their separate ways. Ezio went to Twilights house and activated his eagle sense, hoping to find his blades. He looked everywhere, and saw a yellow trail coming from under Twilight's bed.

"Alright, I found them. I know where they are if I need them. I can't shake this feeling that something bad will happen, soon." he said with a smile, then hopped out of the window just as Twilight entered the house.

"Now back to Applejack's farm." he said with unhappiness, he had just been there, but it would've looked suspicious if he walked into the apple trees.

When he arrived, he looked around, no ponies in sight. Then he walked into the forest of apple trees. He activated his eagle sense and looked around. He saw a yellow trail that led him to the place that he arrived. He looked for the apple for half an hour before giving up, realizing that it was somewhere else. Then he headed back to Twilight's to read the books that Spike had picked out for him.

He sat down and began reading about the princesses and how he was to act around them. Before he knew it, 6 hours had passed. He was hungry, so he went to Applejack's farm and ate some apples. "I need to eat some meat soon, this apple diet is unhealthy for me." he said.

Then he found his blanket and pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, he was woken by Twilight who said, "Ezio, the royal guards are here already, you overslept."

"I had a feeling that something like this would happen." he said, standing up and brushing himself off, "Alright, lets go."

The other five ponies were already in the carriage, and Twilight and Ezio joined them.

Two hours later, they arrived at Canterlot castle. They got out and walked in.

/

"Wake up your highness." said a royal guard.

"So you're a bitch that doesn't know if she likes bananas or not?" mumbled Princess Celestia in her sleep.

"Your highness!" said the guard, louder, waking her up.

"What's going on?"

"Twilight and her friends are here to see you."

/

"Welcome Twilight." she said, waking out of her room to see them. Then she saw Ezio. "Guard, go wake up the guest and bring him here."

"Hi Princess!" said Twilight, bowing. Then everybody else bowed, including Ezio.

"Who is he Twilight?" she asked, pointing at Ezio.

"I am Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, your majesty." he said.

"Please, just call me Princess, or Celestia."

Just then, Princess Luna and another alicorn walked out form behind her. This alicorn had a black mane, a tan coat with metal plating, and the symbol of templars on his flank.

"Tia, what's going on here?" asked Princess Luna.

"A human has entered our world, Luna." she responded.

"A human?" asked the alicorn, worried. Then he looked over her shoulder, and screamed as he saw Ezio, "Ezio? What are you doing here?"

"Cesare is that you?" he asked, angrily, "I thought I killed you!"

"What's going on Ezio?" asked Twilight.

"I'm going to kill that figlio di una cagna!" he said. Before Twilight could respond, he ran towards Cesare. The guards noticed him, but couldn't get to him in time. He dived over Celestia and towards Cesare's neck. He grabbed his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

Cesare was trying to get Ezio's hands off of his neck, but couldn't because he was a pony. He started to black out when the Princess kicked him off.

"Get out of my way!" he roared as the guards and princesses surrounded him.

"You see Ezio?" asked Cesare, coughing. "I've made friends in this world."

"Guards! Apprehend him!" yelled Celestia while trying to stop him with her magic. As powerful as she was, the magic had no effect on him.

Four guards went to attack Ezio, but he dodged their attacks, and punched them in rapid succession, knocking them out. The rest of the guards went to attack. Ezio realized that there were too many to defeat, so he ran to the large window overlooking Canterlot. He saw a pony with a cart of hay far below.

"Sorry Twilight." he said. Then he crossed his arms over his head, and jumped through. He dived for the hay cart and flipped so that his back was down. The guards followed him, and he landed with a thud, scaring the pony moving the cart. He got out and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Cp 10

Ezio evaded the guards, but they wouldn't stop until they had him. He saw a forest and ran towards it. He rested behind some trees until he heard the guards. Then he grabbed a smoke bomb that was in his pocket, threw it down, and ran off. The guards were blind and Ezio was already out of site when the bomb wore off. He kept running for 15 minutes straight. Then he sat down to rest, the guards were nowhere near him.

He got up, and made his way towards Ponyville. He walked through the forest, with a small clearing here and there. In one of the clearings, he walked through some blue flowers, but didn't notice. Then in a large clearing, he saw a hut. Inside was a Zebra.

Ezio knocked on the door and she answered.

"Excuse me, but do you know the way back to Ponyville? I need to get there as soon as I can." he asked.

"If Ponyville is what you need, then go that way at full speed." she said, pointing at a trail into the woods.

"Thank you." he said, and then he ran towards the direction that she pointed in.

He arrived at Ponyville in about 2 minutes, and stealthily made his way to Twilight treehouse. He went inside and got his blades from under her bed. He put them on and exited the house, going back into hiding. "Now that I have my blades, I can kill him quickly, I can't have anybody see me, not in the slightest, in and out." he said to himself, relaxing that he was out of danger at the moment.

Then his stomach growled. "I need to eat some meat before I lose my edge." While he was in town, he noticed that there wasn't any meat in the entire city, so he went back into the woods, hoping to hunt for some dinner.

Then he came across a large lion-like animal with a scorpion's tail and bat-like wings. It didn't notice him, so he went up to it and jumped on its back, inserting his blades into its skull. It was dead before it knew that he was there. Then he saw a cave, and dragged his kill to it. He gathered some firewood and made a fire to cook it on.

After he ate, he hid the kill deep in the cave, and fell asleep in another area in the cave, away from the manticore and away from the entrance.

When he woke up, he didn't feel the same, and when he tried to get up, he fell back over. "What happened?" he said to himself. Then he saw his body, it was that of a pony. He had a tan coat, brown mane, wings, a horn, an Italian variation of the assassin insignia on his flank, and a hidden blade on each of his hooves.

He saw that his cloak was nowhere in sight. He looked more widely, and his cloak wasn't in the cave or in the surrounding area. "Where is my cloak?" he asked himself. Then he remembered the cloak at Rarity's. He tried to get up again, but had trouble maneuvering his legs.

After a few minutes of practicing, he got the hang of it and walked back to town. He started to head to a building, but thought against it because he was a pony. He wasn't confident of his skills in that body, so he used the roads.

He went almost unnoticed, until he heard some ponies around him say, "Who is he?" "An alicorn? Is he from royalty?" "Where did he come from?" He felt unnerved so he quickened his pace, and fell down quickly.

"Are you ok?" asked a pony. He looked up and saw Pinkie Pie. "You seem familiar, do I know you?"

He didn't know how she would react, so he tried to mask his voice and said, "No, I think that I would've remembered you."

Pinkie lowered her voice and said, "Ezio?"

"I can't get anything past you can I, Pinkie?" he asked jokingly.

"It is you, Ezio." she said with a smile. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I ran from the guards into the forest, through some clearings, met a zebra living in a hut, got my blades from Twilight's, hunted a manticore in the forest, and fell asleep. And when I woke up, I was a pony." he said, inconveniently forgetting the blue flowers.

"Wow, you got away from the guards?" she asked. "They're not gonna like that."

"Yes, and now I'm heading to Rarity's to get something. Go get our friends, tell them to meet me there." Then he walked at a normal pace while Pinkie got Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy.

When he got to Rarity's shop, he saw that his friends were already there.

"Is that you Ezio?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, it's me, Ezio." he said. "Pinkie Pie told you then?"

"Sure did Ezio!" said Pinkie happily.

"Why did you come here first, Ezio? Not that I have a problem with it." asked Rarity.

"Did you keep that mysterious cloak you made?" asked Ezio.

"What cloak?" asked Rainbow.

"And what makes it so mysterious?" asked Applejack.

"Hold on a minute, I'll get it." said Rarity, walking off.

She came back with the mysterious assassin cloak, that she made without knowing, levitating behind her. Ezio put it on, but had trouble because he didn't know how to grab it. "Confound this pony body. If I'm going to stay like this, then I will need to learn how to control it." he said unhappily.

"What happened to you Ezio?" asked Fluttershy.

He told them what he told Pinkie.

Twilight thought for a little and said, "Did you touch a blue flower on your way here in the forest?"

"I think that I did, but why do you ask?"

"That flower is called poison joke, it plays a prank on whoever touches it, and in this case it turned you into a pony." she replied.

"That makes as much sense as anything else here, so I'm going to believe you. But I think that I will remain in this body." he said. "It has its benefits in this world. I will need to learn how to fly, and how to use magic."

"I can help you with magic." said Twilight with a spark in her eye.

"I'll help you with flying." said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Twilight and Rainbow." he said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Cp 11

Desmond's story

"What is happening? Where am I?" asked Desmond in an Italian accent.

"Desmond! Snap out of it!" yelled Lucy.

"Oh shit! That was bad. I still thought that I was Ezio." said Desmond, shocked.

"You need to rest Desmond." said Rebecca. "Stay out of the Animus for a while."

"Your right. On another note, did you guys see what happened in there, or was it only me?" asked Desmond.

"It's weird Desmond, the monitoring system didn't work in the beginning, but when it started back up again, Ezio was a pony, just like you." said Rebecca, poorly stifling a giggle.

"What happened before he was turned into a pony Desmond? Did you find out how it happened?" asked Shaun.

"You remember that flower I found? It was from that world. It's called poison joke and it plays a prank on whoever... touches... it." said Desmond with an evil smile creeping over his face. Then he made his way as fast as he could to the flower, grabbed it with his mouth, and ran back, rubbing Shaun, Rebecca, and Lucy with it as he passed them. Then he laughed hysterically.

"What did you do Desmond?" asked Lucy angrily.

He had to speak through laughs. "I got you! Poison joke! Your going to turn into ponies now!"

"Son of a bitch!" said Shaun.

"Damn it Desmond!" said Lucy.

"Shit!" said Rebecca.

Desmond's laughing finally stopped and then said, "You guys should take a nap." Then he giggled a little, "But in more serious matters, when was the last time you've slept?"

"Three days ago." said Shaun miserably.

"Same here." said Rebecca, yawning.

Lucy was silent.

"I'm going to keep watch, you guys take a nap. And I need to train. Confound this pony body." he said. Then he walked out, "Night."

"Fuck you Desmond." said Lucy.

"Fuck you Desmond." said Shaun.

"Fuck you Desmond." said Rebecca.

Desmond laughed as he walked out. When he was in front of the villa he said "I don't think that Vidic will recognize me as I am now, so I got time to train. What should I do? I don't have a clue on how to use my wings or my horn. Twilight and Rainbow Dash were going to teach me, no not me, Ezio, but if I stayed in there any longer, I might have started painting symbols on the walls." He remembered subject 16 and what happens if you stay in the Animus for too long.

Then he thought. "Wings first, then magic" Then he tried to open his wings. He tried every physical way that he could think of, and none succeeded. Then he remembered the time that his hidden blade was activated, it used his will. He realized that when he wanted his wings to open, they would, and sure enough, it worked. Then he tried to use his will to flap his wings, and it didn't work.

"Fuck! These wings are nothing but trouble, but if I am going to stay like this, I need to learn how to use them." Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, Rainbow Dash and Ezio. Desmond was a little surprised, but then realized that it was only a vision. Then the vision surrounded him, and he was in Ezio's body again. "Rainbow Dash must be training Ezio how to fly." he said to himself.

"Alright, Ezio!" he heard her say. "You need to flap, search yourself for your new wing muscles." And he did. "Those muscles are magic, it flaps your wings, and helps keeps you aloft while flying."

"Alright, I can feel them." said Ezio / Desmond.

"NOW FLAP!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Ezio / Desmond struggled to flap, but eventually got the hang of it.

"Alright! You got it." said Rainbow Dash enthusiastically, "Now, flying should be easy after you've learned how to use your wings, just keep your eyes foreword, you don't want to hit anything, and keep your mouth shut, you don't want to swallow a bug." Then she giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Ezio / Desmond. Then the vision subsided, and Desmond was on the ground.

Desmond flapped his wings and started to fly. "Whoa, this is awesome!" he said. Then he tried to move through the air, and Ezio's skills came in handy at that point, because he nearly crashed into a tree before swerving around it. "I need to figure out my own speed, if I'm not careful, I could really hurt myself."

He had gotten the basics of flying down, and was almost as fast as Rainbow Dash when he flew in a straight line. "Alright!" he said to himself, "Now that I got flying down, I need to learn magic." Then he landed and looked up at his horn.

Then he saw another vision of Princess Luna talking to another alicorn. "What? Who is he?" said Desmond. Then the image surrounded him and he was in the alicorn's body.

"Princess Luna, we meet again." said the alicorn with a bow.

"Altaïr? Is that you?" he nodded.

"Altaïr? He came to this world too?" said Desmond.

"What has it been, 60 years?" asked Princess Luna.

"More or less. The first time that I used the apple, I was sent here, and now, 66 years later, I have returned. I need you to do something for me, Luna. I am an old man now, and I fear that my time is short." said Altaïr with a look of sorrow on his face.

"What is it? Tell me, I'll do it!" said the Princess, shocked at his words.

"I need you to come to my world for a small amount of time." he said.

Princess Luna was shocked. "Why do you need me to come to your world, Altaïr?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you, but I can show you." then he reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 Apples of Edan.

"You have two Apples? Where did you get the second?"

"That is unimportant." said Altaïr. "Place a hoof on each Apple. One will bring us to the human world. The other will show you what to do, and temporarily change you into a human. Don't worry, you will know how to move, I made that possible."

Luna placed her hooves on each of the Apples, and found herself in the Villa Auditore. "Where are we Altaïr?" she asked, startled.

"The Villa Auditore, or what it will be at the time that it is needed. This place is a key stronghold for my ancestors. The Apple has given me wisdom, and now you know what to do." he replied.

"Yes, I do know what to do." she said. Then Altaïr took out a letter from his cloak and gave it to her. She went inside the Villa and into the assassin sanctuary. She used a spell, and the note was placed in a compartment hidden behind under where Altaïr's statue would go in the future.

"Desmond!" yelled Altaïr.

"He knows about me as well?"

"I know you are watching this, but I do not know how. This note is for you. It will answer the questions that you have right now!"

Then the Princess came out from the sanctuary, and Altaïr told her to place her hands on the Apples. Then they were transported to the pony world again. Princess Luna was a pony, but Altaïr was still a human.

"Luna, now I need you to destroy this seventh Apple." he said reaching into his pocket. "It is a fake, I made it, and it is unstable."

"As you wish, Altaïr." said Luna, taking the Apple.

"Goodbye Luna, I hope that we may meet again, sometime in the future." said Altaïr. Then he used his Apple to transport away.

The image faded away, and Desmond was left speechless. Then he remembered the note, so he ran down the stairs to the sanctuary while the other three were sleeping, and found the place that the secret compartment was. He tried to get in, but couldn't, then he saw a round hole in the ground. He put his horn in it, and the compartment swung open. Then he saw the note.

He grabbed it, and read it. The first side was Altaïr explaining the note and his visit to the pony universe. On the other side was how to use magic and different spells that he could use. "Thank you Altaïr, my mentor. Requiescat in pace, Altaïr, may your memory never fade." said Desmond in respect to Altaïr.

Then he went outside and practiced his magic while the sun came up over the horizon. "Alright, they're probably awake now, better go back in the Animus." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

***Authors note**

**I fucked up. Luna was still Nightmare Moon and was still on the moon when Altaïr should've been there. Oh well, I'm not changing it. And yes, Ezio is ooc, deal with it. If you were mysteriously transported into the mlp universe, would you be exactly the same? And Ezio is a master assassin, not someone who would act the same near multiple candy-colored ponies.**

Cp 12

Desmond went back downstairs and saw that Lucy, Shaun, and Rebecca were already getting ready with preparing the Animus, and that they were all ponies.

"HA! This is so rich!" laughed Desmond. "Now were all ponies!"

"Shut the fuck up, Desmond." said Rebecca angrily.

"Fair enough." said Desmond.

"What do we do about this?" asked Shaun.

"Well, you each need to learn how to use your skills. Lucy, you're a unicorn. Shaun, an earth pony. And Rebecca a Pegasus. I can teach you how to use magic and fly, Lucy and Rebecca, but Shaun, you'll just have to live with it." Then he laughed again.

"You learned how to fly and use magic?" asked Lucy. "When did that happen?"

"I had another vision. Two visions actually, one was pretty straightforward, Rainbow Dash taught me how to fly. The other, not so much. It turns out that Altaïr also went into that universe."

"WHAT?" they all asked.

"Yeah, he knew Princess Luna, one of the rulers in that world, and they both came to this world to place a note there specifically designed for me to see it. He also knew about me, like Ezio." Then he reached for the note and showed them. "It also told me how to do magic, so it would seem that Altaïr was once also a pony like Ezio and me."

"Wow, that's cool." said Lucy. "Now tell me how to use magic."

"And I want to know how to fly" said Rebecca.

"Fuck you guys." said Shaun.

"Alright, Lucy and Rebecca, follow me." said Desmond. Then he walked up the stairs.

"Lucy, read the other side of the note." he said, handing it to her.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes it is. That is all that I know, so that will be more help than I will."

"What about me Desmond?" asked Rebecca.

He told Rebecca what Dash told Ezio, and after awhile, she finally got the hang of it. Then she took off in one direction yelling, "This is fun!"

While she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she almost hit a tree, but stopped about two inches from it. "Gotcha!" said Lucy, showing off her magic.

"Good job you two." said Desmond. "Now lets go back inside." then they started to walk back inside.

"Desmond? How do I use my hidden blade?" asked Lucy.

"You use your will to activate it, see?" Then he held up his hoof that had his hidden blade on it, and activated it without moving.

"Cool." said Rebecca.

Then Lucy tried to use her hidden blade, and after a moment, succeeded. "Thanks." she said.

"Finally, took you long enough!" said Shaun.

"Impatient aren't we?" said Desmond.

"The Animus is set up and ready to go, are you ready Desmond?" asked Shaun

"Yeah, I'm rested enough. Lets do this!" said Desmond.

Ezio's story

It was a peaceful morning when Ezio woke up. He had slept at Twilights house for the previous week, during which he had honed his skills as a pony. He could now fly and use magic. He also learned how to free-run as a pony.

"Oh. You're up, Ezio." said Twilight. "How did you sleep?"

"It was fine." he replied.

"Come get some food." she said. There was some meals on the table.

Ezio ate his food, and then started to think.

"What's on your mind Ezio?" asked Twilight.

"Cesare Borgia. I need to deal with him, and soon. After I tried to kill him in front of the Princesses, I was chased away. I visited the castle recently, and there were much more guards around the castle, and it would seem that Cesare is gaining favor with Princess Celestia, because there are new things there that only he would think of." he replied with a sigh.

"What kinds of things? asked Twilight.

"The armor that the guards wear have Templar symbols on them, and they are different then the time that we were there before." Then he thought hard about the designs of the new armor that they used. "The Apple! No, no this is bad!"

"What is it Ezio?" asked Twilight, shocked.

"Cesare has the Apple! that's how he was able to make that armor. And that must be how he gained favor with Celestia." He said angrily.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is bad. This is bad." said Twilight, pacing the room. "What should we do Ezio?"

"I have an idea, I'm going to spy on the castle to learn what I can before trying to get to Cesare, but I need to see a scientist, and I need another Pegasus to come with me, a fast one." he said.

"What about me, Ezio?" asked Rainbow Dash, startling them.

"Where did you come from, Rainbow?" asked Twilight.

"I snuck in through the window, I wanted to scare you. I guess that it worked." Then she giggled to herself.

"Don't do that, Rainbow." said Twilight.

"Alright. So Ezio, what about me? I'm fast, you know that!" she repeated.

"No, I cant take you Rainbow." said Ezio.

"What? Why not?" she asked, unhappy.

"I can't have anybody who the Princess knows come with me. It would give us away. The Princess saw me come in with you, so she might try to stop you and ask you questions about me. And if Cesare does have the Apple, he can get whatever kind of information he wants from you. No, I need someone that the Princess doesn't know all that well, and someone that I can't be connected with."

"Well, we can try to find an eligible candidate, but if you need a scientist, look no further!" said Twilight. "Why do you need a scientist anyway?"

"I need to make a poison so I can paralyze any guards that I come into contact with. No need to make a scene."

"Um… that seems dangerous Ezio. Are you sure that you know what you are doing?" she asked.

"Absolutely, can you help me make the poison?" she nodded. "Molto bene. And Rainbow, does anybody come to mind?" he asked.

"Not right off hand, but I'll look around." she said, then she started to leave.

"Wait, I think I got one, what about that mail mare? It was Derpy, right?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have thought about that. She is fast, I'll give her that."

"I need you to ask her for me."

"Sure thing Ezio!" said Rainbow Dash. Then she left for Cloudsdale to find Derpy.

"Derpy?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, I am curious about her as well. This may be my only chance to learn about her." said Ezio. "Now, about that poison."

"Alright, how are you going to use the poison?" she asked, taking out books about poisons.

"One of my blades is hollow, I only need to poke them, and the poison goes into their bloodstream."

"Ok, how long do you want the effects to last for?"

"About 2 hours."

"That's fine. Now, I need you to find some ingredients. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, that will be easy." he replied.

Twilight took out a piece of paper and wrote the ingredients down. "Go get Rarity and Pinkie and ask them to help you find them."

"Right, goodbye Twilight." Then he went to find Pinkie Pie.

He went to Sugarcube Corner and found Pinkie working in the kitchen.

"Hi Ezio!" she said happily when he walked in.

"Hi Pinkie, I need your help finding some things for Twilight. Can you help?" he asked

"Okie dokie lokie!" she said, bouncing after him.

"Now we need to get Rarity." he said.

"I'll get her, wait here." said Pinkie, hopping away.

Ezio waited for about 5 minutes when he saw Pinkie and Rarity coming down the road.

"What do you need me for, Ezio?" she asked.

"I need you and Pinkie to help me find some things for Twilight." Then he showed them the list.

"Hmmm, I can get most of this!" said Pinkie. "Rarity, you help Ezio find the gems, and we'll meet back here in an hour." Then she hopped away.

"Ok, I can help you find the gems on here, but one of them is very rare. It can only be found in the diamond dogs' caves." said Rarity, shuddering after remembering her previous experience with the diamond dogs.

"Alright, then we had better get started." said Ezio. "Where do we need to go first?"

"We should head for the diamond dogs first, they have this special gem in their cave, and their bound to have the other gems there as well. This way, Ezio." Then she led Ezio to the diamond dogs territory.

"It's right around here if I remember correctly. Look for a hole in the ground." said Rarity.

Ezio and Rarity looked around for a hole in the ground, but were unsuccessful. Then Ezio heard a scream.

"Rarity!" he said. "Where did you go?" Then a pair of hands grabbed his hooves and pulled him down into the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Ezio woke later and saw that he was in a dark cave. He was tied to something, but made short work of the ropes. He remembered what happened and silently looked for Rarity. He had trouble seeing in the darkness, so he used his eagle sense. He looked around, he was in a dungeon that was underground. He saw a door at the end of the hallway and made his way to it. He looked through the bars in the door and saw some dog-like creatures. "Damn it, I wish I had that poison. Looks like I can't get out of here without a fight." he said to himself.

These diamond dogs were talking about something, so Ezio thought that he would listen. "Of all the ponies that we could've tried to rob, we had to pick Ms. Rarity. What the fuck man? You couldn't have checked first?" one asked angrily.

"Sorry man, it's just that I thought that she had some gems on her. Last time didn't go as well as planed." said the other one, head down.

"It's ok man. At least we got a muzzle on her before she could nag us to death." he said with a smile.

"Lucky us!"

"They put a muzzle on her?" said Ezio under his breath. Then he looked down. "At least they didn't take my hidden blades." Then he inserted his blade into the keyhole, breaking the lock, and unlocked the door.

"What was that?" asked a dog.

"Nothing important." said the other.

"Oh it was very important you two." said Ezio moments before hitting one in the face, knocking it out.

The other dog tried to fight, but was easily overwhelmed with a swift kick to the side. Then Ezio walked over to him and grabbed his collar, "Where is Rarity?" he asked.

"I'm never gonna tell you!" he shouted.

Ezio had enough of his stalling, so he slammed the dog into the wall and leaning up against him, making him yelp. "Now, I will ask you again, where is Rarity?" he repeated.

"She is to the left, up the stairs, and in the third door to the right." he said in fear.

"Bene." said Ezio. Then he punched the dog in his face and he was knocked out. Ezio went to where the dog told him Rarity was, and saw her in a cell, with a muzzle on. He saw a lock on the door, so he inserted the hidden blade into it and unlocked the door.

Rarity tried to say something, but couldn't. Ezio walked up to her and undid the muzzle that was around her mouth. "Thank you Ezio." she said.

"Yes, are you ok?" she nodded, "Bene, now we should find those gems and leave." he said.

"Yes." she said. Then she used her gem finding spell and walked off. Ezio followed her and in no time at all, they saw what they needed, the treasure trove of the diamond dogs. Rarity pointed out the gems that they needed, and Ezio collected them.

"Yeah, this guy's really tough," they heard a dog say, "he took out Rover, I'm not gonna fight him."

"Same here, if he took out Rover, I don't think that I could take him either, just gonna get myself hurt."

"Time to go Ezio." said Rarity.

"Do you know a way out?" he asked.

"Yes, follow me." she said, leading him to a tunnel. Minutes later, they saw a light. "There it is." she said.

"Not so fast!" yelled a diamond dog. Ezio looked behind him and saw about 20 dogs behind three in vests, one of which has a broken nose.

"Rarity, take these and run." he said, giving the gems to her. "I'll be fine here, I can hold my own. Get out of here, get to where Pinkie told us to meet her."

"Alright, please be careful." she said. He nodded.

Rarity ran out and Ezio took a fighting stance towards the dogs. "Come on! There's only one of me!" he taunted.

"He's right men! Get him!" yelled Rover. The dogs all ran at Ezio, who got ready for a fight.

Two lunged at his legs, but he jumped up and they missed. Another tried to bite his arm, but he dodged and punched him in the face. The dogs were surrounding him now. Ezio waited till they completely surrounded him, then tried to get a smoke bomb out of his cloak, fumbling because he was a pony. Then he threw it down to the ground. Just about all of the dogs were surrounded in the smoke, and Ezio used his eagle vision to see through the thick blanket of smoke. He ran for an opening in their lines, and punched one on his way through, knocking it out.

"Where'd he go?" "I can't see him."

Ezio ran from the dogs, and exited the cave. He heard the dogs come after him, so he threw another bomb into the cave. This one stopped the dogs in their tracks, and Ezio ran off into the forest that he emerged in.

"Guys, stop, we're not going to find him." said Rover. "He got us this time, but next time, next time will be different. Retreat!" Ezio heard the dogs give off whines of protest, but nonetheless went back into the deeper section of the cave.

"Alright, now to see if Rarity made it out ok." he said, walking to town. After a few minutes, he reached the town and went to the meeting point. He saw Pinkie and Rarity waiting for him there, and a box was next to Pinkie.

"Ezio! You're ok!" said Rarity when she saw him.

"What did you expect?" he asked.

"Did you get the gems?" asked Pinkie.

"There right here." said Rarity, pulling them out of her bag.

"Then lets all go to Twilight's!" she said, bouncing away with her box o' stuff.

"Come on Ezio." said Rarity, walking after Pinkie.

They arrived at Twilight's house, and gave her the ingredients.

"Wow, it took you one hour to find all of these, I didn't think you could get them that fast." she said, looking them over. "Alright, I'll make the poison immediately."

"Poison?" asked Pinkie.

"I am going on a secret mission, and I may need to paralyze someone if they see me." He looked to his pockets. "I'm running low on smoke bombs as well, Is there anypony in this town that can help me with that?"

"You could go talk to Vinyl, she is a DJ that has experience with smoke machines." said Twilight.

"What is a DJ?" asked Ezio.

"Oh right, you're not as modern as we are. It really doesn't matter what she is, she can help you, probably. Pinkie, take Ezio to go see Vinyl Scratch." said Twilight.

"Okie dokie lokie!" she said, "Come on Ezio!" She hopped out the door and down the road, leading him to Vinyl's house.

"Hey Ezio?" asked Pinkie.

"What is it?"

"Do you know someone by the name of Altaïr?"

"Yes, he is the greatest assassin that has ever lived. He molded the assassin order into what it is today. How do you know his name?"

"He was here before."

"What?" he asked surprised. "That was very unexpected."

"Yeah, Princess Luna met him about 400 years ago."

"1191?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know this? You don't appear to be that old."

"I know things that I shouldn't. I'm not unlike your Apple."

"Like the Apple?"

"Yeah!"

"I believe you."

"Really? I thought that you wouldn't believe me!" she said.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Hey, we're here!" said Pinkie.

They were in front of Vinyl's house and Pinkie knocked on the door. "Vinyl! You here?" she called.

"Yeah, hold on." she said. She opened the door and said, "How ya doing. Hey, who's your friend?"

"My name is Ezio Auditore."

"Vinyl Scratch, nice to meet you." she said, raising her hoof.

Ezio took her hoof and said, "Well met Vinyl."

"Well met? Where are you from?" she asked.

"Italy."

"Haven't heard of it."

"Hey Vinyl!" said Pinkie, cutting in. "We need you to try an make something for Ezio."

"What is it?"

"Some smoke bombs!" said Pinkie.

"Smoke bombs?"

"Yes, I need some smoke bombs that will make it impossible to see until it clears."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not really. I take precautions when I use them."

"If you say so. Yeah, I can help ya, but I'll need a bit of time first. I don't have any smoke bombs. I can make some, I think."

"Grazie Vinyl."

"Grazie?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Come back in an hour, I think I can get some done by then. Strange, I didn't know how to make these this morning, and I do now. That's pretty cool."

"Hey Ezio, you think the Apple taught her?" asked Pinkie.

"It's the only explanation that I can come up with right now." he said.

"What are you two muttering about?" asked Vinyl.

"Nothing of direct importance." said Pinkie.

"Alright, see you in an hour." she said, closing the door.

"Hey Ezio, what do you want to do for an hour?" asked Pinkie.

"I'd like a meal." he said.

"Alright, follow me, we can eat some cupcakes!"

"What's a cupcake?"

"Cake in a cup basically."

They walked to Sugarcube Corner an Pinkie brought out some cupcakes for them. Ezio picked up his cupcake and stared at it. He took a bite, then smiled.

"See? They're great!" said Pinkie, shoveling a cupcake in her mouth.

Ezio finished his cupcake and couldn't stop smiling. "Do you have any more?" he asked.

Pinkie laughed and tossed a cupcake at him. He caught it and devoured it. "It's delicious." he said.

"This is really your first time eating one?" He nodded, "Man, it must be boring where you come from."

"I find ways of entertainment."

"Like what, assassin stuff?"

"Yes."

"What exactly does a master assassin like you do all day?"

"I make sure my city is safe, I remove Borgia flags from the surrounding area, I help those in need, and I remove the soldiers of the Borgia from my city."

"By remove, you mean.."

"Evet, kill."

"You have an interesting life."

"Yes, interesting."

"What are you going to do after you kill Cesare?"

"I will try to find a way home. My city still needs me, and I want to follow the wisdom of Mentor Altaïr."

"Ezio, come with me, I have something to show you." she said, getting up.

Ezio got up and she led him to the forest. "Where are we going Pinkie?"

"You'll see. Keep up." she said, bouncing through the forest.

Pinkie zoomed through the forest and Ezio followed her closely behind. She started to slow down and stopped in a clearing in the forest. "Ezio, look at the ground." she said.

He looked around, all he found was a strange stone. He walked to the stone and picked it up. It had the assassin insignia on it. "Did you know what this symbol was?" he asked.

"Only since you came to this world!" she replied.

He looked at where the stone had been, there was a hole in the ground. He kneeled down and examined it. "Stand back Pinkie."

She walked to the edge of the clearing. Ezio activated his hidden blade and inserted it into the hole. A mechanism activated and Ezio stepped back. The ground rose in front of him. He looked inside and saw a torch at the end of the tunnel. "Go back to town Pinkie." he said, walking into the tunnel.

"Be careful down there Ezio!" she yelled.

Ezio walked down the hallway and noticed that it was a crypt. "Just like the Lairs of Romulus." he muttered.

"Hello Ezio." said a voice.

"Who's out there?" he asked.

"Don't mind me, much. I'm only here to make sure you can't cheat."

"Cheat?" asked Ezio.

"Yes, cheat. You were right, this is like a Lair of Romulus. The same rules apply here as they did there. You can't fly or use magic."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." said the voice.

Ezio felt an odd sensation on his back and forehead. He reached back and tried to feel his wings. They were gone, and Ezio reached his hoof up to his head to feel his horn, which was gone as well. "Looks like I'll have to use my assassin skills here. I hope that I'm not rusty."

"It would seem that you are ok without those." said the voice.

"Yes, I am an assassin, not an alicorn."

"That's good... for you. The ponies here are all like the followers of Romulus. They follow the one known as Discord. He is the god of chaos. I wanted you to know that they will attack you and try to kill you, just like in your world."

"Thank you for telling me that." he said.

Ezio walked down the hallway and encountered a fork in the road. He took the left path and it started to make a left turn, arcing him back to the beginning. He reached the end of the tunnel and saw some small chests. He looted them and turned back.

He took the other route and saw some planks going across a pit in the ground. He hopped over them with ease and moved on. He passed some more problems on his way to the end of the tunnels, but none of them could stop him.

He finally reached a large room with a large hole in the middle. There were chandeliers all across the pit. Ezio looked around and saw a lever on the other side of the room. He made his way across the room using the chandeliers and the last one fell down, after he jumped away from it, and crashed into a pillar, knocking it down and creating a path back up. "Good, that will help me get back up if I fall." he said.

"What was that?" asked somepony.

"Damn, they heard that." Ezio said. He grabbed the lever and a Hole opened up in the center of the floor, revealing a small lake.

"There he is!"

He dived into it and the other ponies dived after him. He landed in the lake and scrambled to get out. The others landed in the lake and got out, removing knives from their belts. "It would seem that whoever told me about these ponies was right." he said, unsheathing his hidden blades.

One of the ponies lunged at him with his knife at hand, hoping to stab Ezio. He sidestepped and stabbed him in the skull, then followed up with jumping at the other pony and slitting his throat.

"Did you hear that?" asked a guard.

"Sounds like we got a problem." said another.

Just then seven ponies came out of the two corridors leading into the room. Ezio jumped back and shot one in the head, killing him. He reloaded and shot at another. This pony dodged and jumped at Ezio before he could reload. Ezio brought his blade up and stabbed him in the chest.

Three ponies came at him at once. Ezio countered a slash aimed at his head and stabbed him. He spun around and stabbed the second in his neck, then threw him at the third, knocking him down. Ezio ran over to him and stabbed him through the eye. He looked at the other two and reloaded his gun, then took aim.

One of the ponies lost his nearve and threw his ally at Ezio, shielding him from the bullet and knocking them both over. The pony that was on Ezio was hit with the bullet and died. The other pony was running away and knocked over a supporting beam, collapsing the tunnel behind him.

Ezio pushed the dead pony off of him and looked around. He saw that the collapsed tunnel had no way around and walked through the other tunnel. The tunnel that he went through had a chest at the end, which Ezio looted, and a barrel with a white cloth on it. He looked up and saw a ledge. Running towards the barrel, he jumped off of it and climbed up the wall.

There was nothing special on the ledge, so Ezio looked up and saw more ledges leading to the ceiling. He climbed up them and followed a path back to the room he was just in. He saw a path over the wreckage in the other tunnel and followed it to the other side. There was no way to continue at his height, so he jumped downwards and landed on a ledge on the wall. He kept doing this until he fell to the ground. There was nothing of immediate importance in the tunnel, so he walked down it.

He saw a locked door and opened it, revealing a sizable number of followers in it. He threw his last smoke bomb in and ran in after it exploded. He killed a large number of them when the smoke cleared and when it did, only four were left. They all ran at Ezio and he shot one in the head and stabbed another with a hidden blade. He jumped back, dodging an attack, and stabbed him. He swept the last pony's legs out from under him and stabbed him in the chest.

Reloading his gun, he used his eagle vision to find a passage out of the room. One of the walls showed up more brightly than the others and Ezio opened it by placing his hand on a hidden panel. The door fell in and Ezio went inside. In the middle of the room was a tomb for an assassin.

"An assassin tomb?" said Ezio. He walked forward and saw a groove cut into the tomb. He inserted his hidden blade into it and the lid of the tomb moved back to reveal that there was no body inside. There was instead a note and a key.

He picked up the key and put it in his pocket. He read the note next. "Hello, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. This is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. You may be wondering how I know about you. Just like you being told of Desmond's existence, I was informed of yours. I know where you are, and I know that Pinkie told you about me, so I'll make this brief. There are two more tombs like this, find the keys and bring them to Luna. I would like you to complete this for me." he read off. "This was unexpected."

A door opened near him and he walked out, following the path down the tunnel.

***Sorry it took so long, halfway through I got serious writers block and had too much fun with my other story. Also regarding any problems with previous chapters, I've read them over and fixed the major problems. Probably.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Lol, Google translate.**

Ezio had reached the end of the tunnel and climbed a ladder leading to a trapdoor. He opened it and was in the basement of someponys house.

"Who's down there?" said a pony.

Ezio closed the trapdoor and looked at the stairs where he heard the voice. A pony walked down the stairs and saw him. "Who are you?"

Ezio jumped over her and ran up the stairs. "Sorry." he said. He ran out the door and down the road.

He ran until he was sure that she wasn't following him anymore. He was near Sugarcube Corner, so he decided to go inside.

"Hello Ezio!" said Pinkie, "How'd it go?"

He pulled out the key that he found. "I found this in a tomb for Altaïr."

"Altaïr had a tomb in this world? He wasn't buried here. He died in your world."

"It must have been some sort of tribute to him."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I also found a note from Altaïr that said that there were two more tombs that also have keys in them. When I get all of these keys, I need to take them to Princess Luna."

"I already found another!"

"What was that?"

"I know the location of another tomb."

"How did you find out where it was?"

"I know things that I shouldn't."

"Ah. So where is it?"

"Underneath Canterlot castle. You should probably save that for last though. You're very... wanted in Canterlot. That key can wait."

"If you say so Pinkie."

"Hey, lets go to Twilights. She's probably done now." said Pinkie, hopping out of the shop. Ezio followed her out and she led him to the library.

"Twilight! You done yet?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah! I just got done!" she said, walking out of her basement.

"Wow! Great timing!" said Pinkie. "You should see what we found!"

"What is it?"

"I found a key." said Ezio. "Luna knows what it is for, but I need to gather all three of them."

"A key? Can I see it?" Ezio handed the key to her and she examined it. She tried to use her magic on it, but her spell was cancelled. "I think that this is magic-proof." she said, handing it back.

He took it and put it back into his pocket. "Can I see the poison?"

"Oh yes, it's right down here." she said, walking back down. They followed her down and she showed them some vials with yellow liquid in them.

"So these will paralyze, and not kill?" asked Ezio.

"Yes, They don't kill. I made sure of it." she said.

"How did you do that?" asked Ezio, worried.

"I used a spell."

"Oh."

Ezio took the vials and loaded his poison blade with one. He stuck the others in his pocket and said, "Grazie di Twilight."

"Yeah."

"I need to get my bombs from Vinyl now, I'll be back in a few minutes." he said, walking out.

He walked to Vinyls house and knocked on the door. She answered the door and said, "Hey Ezio, I got some of those bombs you wanted."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah, come inside." she said. Ezio followed her inside and she said, "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a second."

She walked into another room and Ezio stood there and looked around. He didn't see anything of interest until he looked at a large piece of metal in a corner of the room. "Maybe I can ask Vinyl about what that is."

"Here they are Ezio." said Vinyl, walking out of the room with a box in her hands. "Gotta say, they were trouble to make, but I am very satisfied with the result. They make quite a thick smoke, I may use them for one of my shows." She handed him the box and Ezio placed them into his pockets.

"Grazie di Vinyl. These will come in handy." he said. He reached into his money bag and handed her some of the coins that he found in the tomb.

"Grazie di Ezio."

"I wanted to ask you, what is that?"

"That? That's my stage equipment for my shows, I'm a dj so I handle the music."

"I knew that I wouldn't have gotten anywhere by asking that. It doesn't matter now. Goodbye Vinyl." he said, walking out of her house.

"See ya later Ezio." she called after him.

Ezio headed back to the library to find out where he could find Rainbow Dash, or maybe even Derpy. When he arrived he said, "I need to find Dash or Derpy. Do any of you know where I can find them?"

"Dash told us that Derpy said that she could go. She said she was going to be at the post office, you can find her there." Ezio nodded and walked out of the library, heading to the post office. He went inside and saw Derpy at a counter.

"Ezio! Dash told me that you were looking for me."

"Yes, I trust that you know why?"

"Yep! When are we going?"

"As soon as possible."

"Lets go now, we should get it over with if we're going to do it anyway."

"I like your attitude. Shall we go?"

"After you!" she said.

He smiled and walked out, and Derpy followed him. "I guess we will have to walk there." said Ezio.

"We don't have to walk, we can fly!" she said, jumping into the air.

"Yes, I forgot that I could use my wings again." he said, jumping after her. 'Ever since that tomb, I forgot about my wings altogether.'

They flew to Canterlot and had no troubles on their way there. When they had neared the city, Ezio said, "Derpy, you head straight to the castle, I'll meet you there. I want you to take note of the guards positions without arousing suspicion. If you hear a loud noise, I want you to go back to Ponyville." Then he veered off in another direction.

"See you there!" she said, continuing her flight.

Ezio entered the gates of the city and took side roads until he was near the castle.

He saw a large group of guards standing near the entrance and patrolling the skies. They were looking for him, and three came close to his currant position. He backed off and took another road, less populated by guards. He saw a group of ponies and moved behind them. He started eavesdropping on them, and what he heard had shocked him.

"I found it guys! A secret route into the castle!" one of them said.

"Keep it down! We can't alert the guards. We just want to get in, steal the gold in the treasury, then get out."

"Yeah sorry. Lets go."

They didn't notice Ezio when they left. He followed them to an open lot. One of them tapped on the ground and it opened up for them. They went inside and Ezio followed them in. They walked down a long tunnel and a line of torches was lighting their way.

"Hey boss, I think somepony's following us." said one of them. The group whipped around and Ezio jumped into the air, holding himself up near the ceiling. "I've been wrong before." he said.

The tallest one bonked his head and said, "You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry boss."

"Lets move on." he said, returning to walking.

Ezio dropped to the ground and used his wings to silence his movements. 'That was a close one.' he thought. He followed them more carefully and the tunnel ended when they reached a door.

One of the ponies moved forward and inserted a key into the lock, opening it. "Lucky I got this key, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, where did you find it anyways?" asked the boss.

"It was in some sort of tomb in a dungeon way past the old Nightmare Moon castle ruins."

"I never thought that you went out that far, how did you find it?"

"It looked like somepony had broke a large hole in the side of the mountain over there. Naturally, I went and explored it. There were these weird ponies in there though, and everything was old and crumbling, even the coffin. Enough about me, lets go."

Ezio knew that he had found the second key. He would have to take it from him later. They walked through the door, up some stairs, and were in a large hallway with many doorways. "Split up!" said the leader.

The ponies went into different doorways and Ezio followed the one with the key. "Who's there?" asked the pony.

Ezio dived behind a bed and crept forward. He heard the pony walking towards him. When he was close enough, he jumped on the pony, covered his mouth, and injected him with the poison. The pony tried to scream, but fell asleep. Ezio got off of him and took the key from his pocket. He put the key into his pocket an felt movement from it. He pulled it out and it had connected with the first key. Putting it away, he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked a voice that was behind an opening.

"No."

"Could've sworn that I heard something."

"You're probably hearing things, you've been here for the past two days. You need to take a break."

"You're right about that, but nopony wants to take this boring job."

Ezio shot a poisoned dart at one of them, then ran forward and injected the other. They both went down before they could sound an alarm. He reloaded and continued his quest.

He walked forward and the path split into two ways. One of the ways led out of the castle, and the other led into the main room. He exited the castle and Derpy flew down to tell him about what she had found out about the guards.

"Are you sure that nopony saw you?" he asked.

"Fairly certain about it. If this was just a scouting mission, should we go now?"

"We should, but this is no longer a scouting mission for me anymore. I have found the second key of..."

"Altaïr?"

"Yes... How did you... You know what? I'm not even going to ask. It was on a pony that I followed in. The last tomb is in the castle dungeon somewhere."

"I can take you there!" she said.

"You know where the dungeons are?"

"Yeah, follow me!" she said, walking inside. "Hey Ezio, if any guards come after us, you can use me as a hostage."

"Are you sure?"

"It's a strategic advantage, think about it."

He thought about it and said, "You are right, I wouldn't have thought about that had you not mentioned it."

Derpy smiled and led him around the interior of the castle. Eventually they found a staircase that led them from the light of the castle to the darkness of the dungeon. She walked down the stairs and looked around "The coast is clear." she said, walking in.

A large door shut behind them and Ezio jumped on Derpy, using her as a hostage as she had allowed. "Who's there?" he yelled.

"Put Derpy down, Ezio." said a shadowed pony that had been waiting for them. "I can see through your bluff. You won't hurt her."

"It's Princess Luna Ezio. She knows." said Derpy, moving his arm away from her.

"Accidenti." he said, letting her go and getting into a fighting position.

"I don't want to fight you Ezio. I know who Cesare is, I know who you are, and I know why you are here."

Ezio relaxed from his fighting stance and said, "Do you know that your sister was affected by an Apple?"

"Yes, and I can't do anything about that. He has the whole castle under his control. I was unaffected by the Apple because I shattered the Seventh Apple that Alraïr gave to me."

"You were unaffected by the Apple?"

"That bastard Cesare tried to control me with it. When he realized that it didn't work, he kept an extra careful eye on me. I was lucky to be able to sneak away from him."

"He must be stopped."

"Hey Ezio, I hear someone coming." said Derpy.

"I'll take care of it." said Luna, moving Ezio out of the way and walking out the door.

"Ah, there you are Princess." said Cesare.

"Yes, now what do you want from me?" she asked impatiently.

"Your sister would like to speak to you." he said.

"Alright then, show me the way." she said.

Cesare turned and started walking back. Luna followed him, and Ezio crept out of the dungeon and lined up a shot at Cesare with his hidden gun with his last bullet.

Just before he could fire, Cesare saw him and ran off. Luna pounce on him and held him down. "Guards! Help me!" he yelled.

Ezio ran up the stairs and aimed at Cesare again. He fired and Cesare jerked his head back, causing him to miss.

A large group of guards ran into the hallway and some tackled Luna off of him, while others went to attack Ezio. He threw a smokebomb onto the ground and the guards stopped in their tracks. He ran at Cesare and pounced on him. Cesare pushed him off and ran off calling, "Help! Murderer!"

Ezio lined up a shot with a poisoned dart and shot it at him, hitting him in the leg. He stopped running and fell to the ground. Ezio tried to jump on him again, but just saw a flash of light and then total darkness.

He could hear fighting in the distance, but couldn't move. Another flash of light appeared next to him, and Princess Luna appeared.

"That didn't go as expected." she said.

"No, where are we?"

"We're back in the dungeon, except this time we're in a cell that's magic proof."

"We have a good two hours until Cesare wakes up. Nopony will act without his word and that damned Apple."

Just then Derpy came out of the shadows. "So how'd it go?" she asked.

"As you can see, now so well." said Luna.

Derpy bit the lock and crushed it with her mouth. She opened the door and said, "Lets get out of here you two. I found the entrance to the last tomb."

Ezio walked out of the cell and noticed that Luna was struggling to move. "Are you alright Princess?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was hit with a knife during the battle and it hurts to walk." she said unhappily.

'It's as if history is repeating itself.' he thought. He walked back to Luna just as she managed to stand. He applied some medicine to the wound and said, "Is that better?"

"Yes, but I still can't walk." she said.

"Wait a minute." he said. "Derpy, where is that tomb?"

She walked to a wall and pointed at a hole in the ground. He inserted his hidden blade into the hole and a large opening formed, leading down into the mountain.

He walked back to Luna, crouched down, walked under her, then stood straight up, now carrying Luna on his back.

"What are you doing Ezio?"

"If you stay here, Cesare is going to have you killed. Come on Derpy." he said, walking into the tunnel.

They walked down a very large spiraling staircase and could hear the entrance close behind them.

"No choice now, forward it is." said Luna.

***I really had no idea where this chapter was going. Review or not, though I would prefer if you do. Very much prefer, indubitably. I like how this story is going so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello again, Ezio." said the mysterious voice.

"Who was that?" asked Derpy.

"My name is unimportant. What matters now is that you're safe. As you haven't noticed yet, you don't have wings or horns."

Luna and Derpy checked for themselves. Derpy was fine with it and Luna wasn't very happy. "What have you done to me?"

"Do not worry Princess Luna, you will get them back, just ask Ezio, he lost them. You saw him with wings and a horn not five minutes ago."

Ezio nodded and said, "What information will you give me this time?"

"Just this: you're going to have to put Luna down once in a while." he said.

The presence of the voice disappeared, leaving them alone in a dimly lit tunnel. "Who was that, Ezio?" asked Luna.

"I do not know who it was. All that I know about him is that he helped me the last time that I found a lair of Discord."

"Lair of Discord?"

"Followers of the one you call Discord. They have no doubt heard of what I did earlier and are ready for me, ready to kill."

"I thought that my sister and I had taken care of these evil ponies. We disbanded their religion after Discord was defeated." said Luna, shocked. "And yet, Discord was freed and that must've started the religion again."

"You cannot stop a religion, no matter how hard you try." said Ezio, starting to walk down the tunnel.

Derpy followed him through the tunnel, and they reached a large room with many pillars and a chapel on one side. "We're in a church." said Derpy.

"Yes, and it seems very new." said Ezio

"I remember this place." said Luna. "I went there after the defeat of Discord to put a stop to the madness. This isn't the same church, that one was destroyed. This one is a copy."

Ezio looked around and spotted a white sheet on a lever. He walked over to it and pulled it, then looked up. There was a switch near the top of the wall. A large amount of rocks had fallen from the wall and piled up in front of him. He looked back up, a trail was leading up the wall to the switch. He set Luna down and jumped up the pile.

"Where are you going, Ezio?" she asked.

He skillfully climbed the wall and jumped to the switch, grabbing it before he fell. It went from pointing up to down and Ezio was sliding off. He held on tighter and a section of the wall fell out from under him, allowwing him to let go and land safely.

Another spiraling staircase opened up around Luna and Derpy and Derpy looked down it. "I can't see the bottom!" she shouted up to Ezio.

He maneuvered himself to the ground and picked Luna up again. "We're on the right trail."

"How did you know that would happen?" asked Luna.

"I didn't. For all I know, it could've set off a chain reaction that would've destroyed the ground below me. I have been lucky so far."

They walked down the staircase, deeper in the mountain, and the path split up to three different paths. One of them had torches leading through it, so Ezio walked down that path.

"How do you know that is the right path?" asked Derpy.

"These ponies wouldn't place torches on paths that they don't use."

The path led them into a very large sewer system. "This place stinks." said Luna, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah it does." said Derpy.

Ezio stopped at the end of the tunnel and looked out. He didn't see anypony, so he walked out. He followed the placement of the torches until he didn't see any more of them. The path split again and Ezio looked down the two paths. He saw a pony walk towards him, then run off. Ezio ran after the pony and he jumped over a large gap and went through a gate, slamming it after he ran through it.

The pony landed on the other side and his side of the path started collapsing. Ezio slid to a stop and was teetering over the edge of the gap. Derpy grabbed his tail in her mouth and pulled him back. He thanked her and started thinking about how to get across.

"I'm sure that we need to go that way, but how are we to do that?" he said.

Then he noticed that the wall above him was crumbling. He set Luna back down and started to climb it. He reached the middle of the wall and had to jump sideways over the gap.

"Be careful Ezio!" yelled Derpy.

"I will!" he yelled back.

He jumped to the other side and dropped down to the floor. He looked around for anything he could use to get Luna and Derpy over with him.

"What are you looking for Ezio?" asked Derpy.

"Derpy? How dd you get over here?"

"I jumped."

"You jumped?"

"That's right."

"I am looking for something that will help get Luna across without hurting her."

"Try this!" she said, ripping the gate that the other pony went in off of the wall.

She threw the gate at the gap and it wedged itself in the middle. Ezio looked at it with his eyes wide open.

He quickly regained his composure and said, "You continue to amaze me Derpy."

"It's safe, don't worry." she said.

Ezio jumped to the gate and stood on it for a few seconds. He jumped and it didn't move. He jumped over to Luna and picked her up. He jumped back over and they continued down the path. It split again and there was no signs of a difference.

He headed down one path an it turned out to be the wrong path. As with all wrong turns, there were chests full of treasure at the end of the path. He looted them an found some bullets.

"What are you doing Ezio?" asked Luna.

"Replenishing my ammunition." he said.

"But those aren't yours!" she protested.

He ignored her and reloaded his gun. He walked back and went down the other path, Derpy following closely behind.

They entered a large room again and they all realized that Ezio was right in that they were prepared. There were ponies aiming bows at them from balconies in the walls above them. Ezio set down Luna and told Derpy to keep her safe.

"You should not be here assassin!" yelled a pony that was at the end of the room. When he finished this sentence, many ponies entered the room from the hallways connecting into the room. "If you surrender now, we'll make sure your deaths are painless!"

Ezio raised his arms slowly and told Derpy, "Back away into the tunnel, under cover from their archers." Derpy backed off and Ezio aimed his gun at an archer.

"Smart move." said the pony, walking forward with a knife.

He got closer and closer to Ezio until he was within reach. As soon as Ezio could reach him, he stabbed him with his hidden blade and shot the archer at the same time, then ran for cover, reloading his gun.

The archers shot at him and the arrows came too close for comfort. He dived behind a rock in the corner of the room and three arrows bounced off of it. He aimed at another archer and killed him, causing him to drop his bow off of the balcony.

The ponies on the ground ran towards him and Ezio threw a smokebomb, shrouding them in smoke. He killed as much of them as he could, but there was still many more. He repeated the process while staying in the corner of the room. He was also slowly picking off the archers one by one.

The archers started to back off and Ezio couldn't get a clear shot at them any more. The ponies on the ground started fighting more aggressively. Their strikes were getting stronger, but they were easily predictable. Ezio was able to counter their attacks more easily.

Some of the ponies attacking him were backing off and others had already ran. Ezio threw down another smokebomb and killed the rest of the ponies that were left. He found a staircase and ran up it. He was met with a pony leaning over the edge of the balcony trying to find him. Ezio pushed him off, stabbed another, and shot a third in about two seconds.

The other ponies had noticed him and were trying to get their arrows ready. The closest two grabbed a dagger from their belts and ran at him, only to be met by hidden blades. The third one down the line fumbled with his arrow and was killed. Another got a shot lined up and fired at Ezio.

He grabbed the body o the pony he just killed and shielded himself from the arrow, then ran forward an killed the last two on the balcony.

The leader of these ponies had ran off, but Derpy was right in front of him and before he could blink, she stabbed him between the eyes with a dagger she found on the ground.

Ezio ran back downstairs and looked at Derpy, who was dusting herself off. "I did not know that you could handle a blade." he said.

"I know a lot more than that." she said, tossing the blade aside.

Ezio walked back and picked up Luna again. "You are quite the formidable fighter." she said.

"I have fought for many years."

Ezio walked to where the lead pony had been and looked around with his eagle vision. A small panel on the wall was glowing. Ezio walked over to it and pushed it in. The wall opened up and revealed a small staircase. They walked down and the door shut behind them.

Ezio noticed that they were in a tomb for another assassin. "Princess, do you know who was laid to rest here?" he asked.

"His name was Starswirl the Bearded. He was a great assassin who learned the ways of the assassin from Altaïr during the time that he was here many years ago. He was also the greatest magician of his time, almost as powerful as me and my sister. A formidable stallion indeed."

"Altaïr taught the assassin ways to him? Impressive." said Derpy.

Ezio started to read off the writing on the coffin. "Here lies Starswirl the Bearded, respected by light and feared by darkness. Died of natural causes at the age of 119. Requiescat in pace, Starswirl the Bearded." he said, opening the coffin by inserting his hidden blade into a hole on the side. The coffin opened and he reached in and grabbed the key.

"What are you doing Ezio?" Luna yelled.

He grabbed his key and connected the three parts. He looked at what shape it had formed. "Who could've known that three simple skeleton keys would turn into this?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" asked Derpy.

"This is the symbol of our brotherhood." he said, showing it to her.

"That looks cool."

"Luna, Altaïr said that you should know what we do with this." he said, showing it to her.

She grabbed it from his hooves and looked at the golden metal. "I know exactly what we need to do with this." she said, seriously. "But we cannot do it here. First we need to leave this place."

She gave it back to him and he put it into his pocket. "And we need to give proper care to your wound." he said. "It will help nobody if you are still hurt."

Ezio heard a popping noise and looked to the source. He saw a door opening and walked through it. Luna was still unhappy at him for opening the grave. "I still can't believe you did that." she said.

"He knew what would've happened. That's the point of these kinds of assassin tombs. Only assassins could gain entry into the tomb. He was holding the key for a worthy assassin."

"He knew that would happen?"

"Yes, how else can you explain it opening after I inserted the blade?"

"That seems to be evidence enough. I'm sorry that I doubted you." she said.

"Hey Ezio, we need to pick up the pace." said Derpy.

Ezio ran forward without question. He noticed that the walls were collapsing around them. He went as fast as he could and soon reached the end of the tunnel. He looked up and saw a sewer cover. He thought quickly and tried to formulate a plan on how to get Luna and Derpy out of there before the whole tunnel collapsed on top of them. He realize that he had his wings again and flew up to the cover. He pushed it open and threw Luna out of the sewer. Derpy flew out after her and Ezio was the last to exit, covering the sewer on his way out.

He looked around, there was nopony around. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Luna. "Don't ever do that again." she said.

Ezio chuckled and picked her up again. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around.

"I think this is a very old section of Canterlot, cut off from the public." said Luna.

"I don't like this place, it creeps me out." said Derpy.

"We should head back to Ponyville." said Ezio.

"I'm going to have to meet you there." said Derpy. "I have some thing to do at a... place."

Ezio looked at her like he was going to ask, but thought against it. "Alright Derpy, I'll see you there."

Derpy flew off and left Ezio and Luna alone. Ezio started walking in the direction of Ponyville, checking for guards on the way. He made it out of the city without any trouble and jumped into the air.

He flew all the way to Ponyville and when he arrived, he went straight to the hospital. He rushed her to the emergency ward and told them that she was hurt.

They were all surprised that the Princess was injured, and wasted no time in caring for her. "Thank you for helping her Mr..." said Nurse Redheart.

"Ezio." he said.

He started to leave and was stopped after he heard her say, "Don't you want to stay here so you can see how she is doing?"

"No, I know that she will be in good hands. I want you to tell nopony that she was here. She will be safer that way."

"What do you mean, safer?"

"Just do it, per favore."

He walked out without another word and flew to Twilight's library. He walked in and saw that it was a mess. "Twilight, are you here?" he called.

"Just a second!" she called back. She walked out from a pile of books and said, "Sorry about the mess, I was looking into something. How did it go?"

"Not well, we were found out and Princess Luna was hurt."

"The Princess was hurt?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, it would seem that Cesare does have the Apple, and that he used it against Princess Celestia and the royal guards. I almost got him, but he managed to escape and we were teleported to the dungeon. Luna was slashed and I had to carry her out. We escaped through an assassin's tomb and made it home. I do not know where Derpy is, but she had to go somewhere."

"An assassin tomb, who was laid to rest there?"

"A noble assassin by the name of Starswirl the Bearded."

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Starswirl the Bearded was an assassin?"

"Evet."

"Wow, that was unexpected. I idolize him, and he was an assassin. Fascinating."

"Starswirl the Bearded, respected by light and feared by darkness. Died of natural causes at the age of 119." he remembered. "He was a great pony."

"Yes, he was one of the best."

"So, what have you been studying?"

"Anything that could help."

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"If you are having trouble finding the correct book, I think that I will be able to help you." he said

He used his eagle vision and looked around the room. Some of the books were glowing faintly. He picked those books up and put them on a table. "These books will be helpful to you." he said.

"How do you know?"

"I am a special man with special gifts." he said.

"What does that mean?"

"My senses are above that of a normal man."

"I don't fully understand what that means."

"I do not understand it either."

"Hmmm..."

Twilight looked at the books and saw that they had nothing in conman. "How can you be so sure about these?"

Ezio looked at the books again and opened them to the page that was glowing. He arranged them to form a pattern and looked at what he had made. "This reminds me of Altaïr's Codex." he said.

"They have secret messages on them as well?"

"Altaïr must have left this as a clue for us." he said.

He looked at the pages with his eagle vision. "A map. But of what I am not sure."

Twilight ran into the pile of books an came back with an atlas. She opened it up and put it next to the books that he was looking at. "Does it look like that?" she asked.

"That would be it, where is that?"

"This is a map of the Everfree Forest. Is there anything that stands out on yours?"

"Yes, in the ruined castle, there is something, and another in a swamp. One more resides in a cave. Can you tell me about any of these?"

"They're all easy to get to, but the swamp is guarded by a hydra and the cave is guarded by an Ursa Major."

"Ursa Major?"

"A large beast."

"That is going to be challenging." he said.

"But what does this all mean?"

"I don't know about some, but I do know this, there is something for an assassin at each of those locations, and I'm going to find out what they are."

"How are you so sure that they are for an assassin?"

"Each of these points have been marked with the assassin insignia." he said. He reached into his pocket and showed her the key, "They look like this."

"That seems familiar somehow, I just don't know why." she said, looking at it.

He put it away and thought about his next actions. He looked at his gun. "Have you made any more poison?" he asked.

"Actually yes, hold on a minute." she said, walking away.

She came back with a box full of the poison and Ezio replenished his supply. "Thank you." he said. "Now, I need to fill up my supply of bombs and bullets."

"Vinyl told me that she has many bombs that she's not going to use if you want them."

"Bene. Now I just need to find someplace with a blacksmith."

"We have a blacksmith here in Ponyville, it's on the way to Sweet Apple Acres."

He nodded and said, "Thank you for your help."

"Sure, no problem."

***Review or not. Also this: the Syrian assassins were real and one actually killed the king of Jerusalem in 1192.**


End file.
